What a delicious piece of Pie
by MrE390
Summary: warning do not read if you have a soft heart. Its about PInkie Pie and something very...very...very awfull
1. Chapter 1 The Crime

What a delicious piece of Pie

Chapter 1 The crime-In this crazy world of pony's there is a pony for every color of the rainbow, all except for one, black. No crime happens in Ponvill and when a crime does accord it takes an advance team of pony's to figure out what happen, this is their stories.

It was just an ordinary day in Ponyvill, the day came and went very smoothly and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Our story takes place at the Sugar Cube Coroner in Ponyvill. Its closing time and Pinkie Pie had just finish cleaning up after a little filly birthday party. It was a very long day for Pinkie Pie, and the one thing that she was looking forward to more than any kind of sweets in the universe was her nice soft and warm bed to lie on and take a nice long sleep. As Pinkie Pie was almost done cleaning up in the kitchen the front door open, when the doorbell rang Pinkie Pie walk to the counter to greet the customer. "Welcome to the Sugar Cube Corner Mr. but it is awfully late, and we are just about to close, but do you think that you can come back tomorrow?" Pinkie Pie did not meant to be rude, but she was very tired as for she did not get a very good look at the colt even though he was standing right in front of her.

"Are you Miss Pinkie Pie?" As the colt with a smile.

"Why yes, and who are you? I don't think I ever met a black pony in Ponyvill before." Pinkie Pie said as she was slowly waking up and getting a better look at the colt.

"They call me Shadow; for I am very mysterious…like a shadow, and I would love to try some of your…delicious pie miss Pinkie." Shadow said licking his lips together.

Pinkie Pie giggled. "That's very kind of you Shadow but I only have two pies left, if you come back tomorrow I will have fresh samples right off the batch for you to try."

"That's too bad…I just never had pie before." Shadow said with a smile.

Pinkie Pie gasp, how can a pony never had pie before? She must fix that. "You mean to tell me that you never had any kind of pie before?" She asks as Shadow shook his head. "You must have some pie, its great…but if you want really good pie I still suggest that you come back tomorrow, I will have something very special for you by then!" Pinkie Pie smiled.

Shadow laugh a little. " Ah Miss Pie…that's not the kind of pie that I am after…I am looking for a special kind of pie…the one that you cannot get anywhere else, a…one of a kind pie."

"A one of a kind pie?" Pinkie asks back, I don't think I ever heard of that kind of pie before, do you know the name of it?"

Shadow laughed some more as he walk a little bit closer to the counter. "I think you already know the name Miss Pinkie." Shadow laugh some more and walk around the counter to whisper the name of the pie in her ear.

"B…but I'm not a pie silly." Pinkie Pie said trying to laugh along with Shadow's laugh, but the way Shadow was laughing was kind of scaring Pinkie Pie a little.

"Let me show you what I am talking about Miss Pinkie." Shadow gave Pinkie Pie a grin, Pinkie Pie did not know what to do herself as she led the strange colt into her bedroom which once the door was closed Shadow demonstrated what he meant when he said that he wanted Pinkie Pie, pie.


	2. Chapter 2 The Aftermath

Chapter 2 The Aftermath

Three days after Pinkie Pie met Shadow, she had never been her usual Pinkie self, unlike Fluttershy when Pinkie Pie does not talk something is wrong and her friends can tell for the store has been close for the past three days now and the town is starting to take notice in Pinkie Pie absents. All of Pinkie Pie friends where standing outside of the cube trying to see if there was just some way they might be able to help Pinkie Pie getting rid of her cold. That was the story that had been spread throughout the town. Rainbow Dash did not seemed to care. "Look girls, Pinkie Pie is sick, every pony gets sick in their life, let's just leave Pinkie Pie alone until she gets better."

Twilight was not so sure. "I wonder if the whole family is sick, the whole business has been close for three days now Dash."

Apple Jack intervenes in the conversation. "Rainbow Dash is right Twi, every one of us had gotten sick before, I am sure that they are just fine, let's give them there space."

Pinkie Pie could hear there every conversation as she saw her friends walk away from the store. Miss. Cake walk to the main room and said, "I don't know why the whole town is saying that we are sick Miss Pie, you told us that we have a rat problem."

"We do Miss Cake, big rats, if the public sees the rats or knows about us the FDA might shut us down!"

"And we don't want that to happen." Mr. Cake came in on the conversation. "But I have not seen any kind of rats Miss Pinkie, I search this place from top to bottom and I can't find any rats that you are telling us about."

"They are there Mr. Cake, I keep seeing them at night, it's not safe for the babies, why don't you two take them on…a…vacation!"

Miss Cake looks at Mr. Cake then back at Pinkie. "It would be a good idea to get away from here, if one of those rats bit our children" She froze just trying to imagine what might happen to her kids. "I don't want to think about it, can you handle this store by yourself Miss Pinkie?"

"Easy cheesy." Pinkie Pie said with a smile.

"All right, we will be on our vacation." Mr. and Misses Cake grab the children and headed out of the door. Pinkie Pie gave them a wave goodbye with a bright smile on her face, but when Pinkie Pie closes the door she was no longer smiling. "If only I can protect myself." Pinkie said with a tear.


	3. Chapter 3 The Lie

Chapter 3 The Lie

A week after the attack, Pinkie Pie still had never left her house, and now her friends have been getting even more worried. Pinkie Pie was in the bathroom when Twilight walks through the door. "Pinkie?" Twilight ask as she look around to see no pony in the room. In the distance Twilight could hear some moaning, it was Pinkie. "Pinkie are you all right?" Ask Twilight as she listened more carefully.

"Ohhhhh, this is horrible, just horrible!" Said Pinkie Pie who was in the bathroom and was completely oblivious to Twilight's presents.

"Pinkie are you ok? Twilight ask again, "do you need a doctor, Nurse Redheart?" There was nothing then a loud no followed by crying. "Pinkie…if there is anything I can do you know I can help right?" Pinkie Pie was crying with her head berried in her hooves mumbling a lot of the words that she was saying. Her crying made it where she did not hear Twilight words as she mumble a few more words to herself. The only words that Twilight heard was when Pinkie Pie told her to go away. "Uh…all right Pinkie, but if you ever need me you know where I will be." Twilight left the room and Pinkie Pie was still crying in the bathroom.

"This is the worst night of my life!" Screamed Pinkie as she threw something on the ground. "I'm…pregnant!"

The next day Pinkie Pie finally went out of her house after a week, a lot of her friends greeted her but she was kind of unease as she gave fake smiles to all of her friends. "Thank you girls, I have been real sick this past week, but I got over my cold and I am feeling better now." Pinkie Pie said with a smile.

Twilight smiled and said. "It's a good thing that you are feeling better now Pinkie, I don't know if you knew this but I came into your house yesterday to check on you."

Pinkie gasp at the thought that Twilight herds that Pinkie blurted out the words that she was pregnant. "Wh…what did you herd?"

"A lot of moaning, I ask you if you needed help and you said no so I left." Pinkie left out a sigh of relief, he secret had not been exposed yet but she wondered just how long she will be able to keep her secrete a secrete before some pony found out.

The six mares went to the mall to just look around and go shopping a little bit. Pinkie Pie was looking at every baby section there is until Rarity finally said something. "I hope you are not expecting a child Pinkie."

Pinkie gasp, "no, no, no, no, no, why did you ask Rarity?"

"You seem to be awfully spending a lot of time looking at baby things Pinkie, toys, cloths, books, even right now you are holding a magazine that says young single mares guide for taking care of a baby."

Pinkie Pie did not know what to say at first, she hate to lie to her friend but how is she going to them that she was rape? At last Pinkie Pie found the words to say. "I love Mr. and Misses Cake children, but I think I can still learn just a little bit more about children." Pinkie Pie said with a smiled. The rest of her friends nod in agreement as they continue their shopping. With a sigh Pinkie Pie place the magazines ask on the shelf and in a whisper she said. "If only that was the case."


	4. Chapter 4 Exposed

Chapter 4 Exposed

Pinkie Pie and the others all gathered around a table to eat some grub that they had order from a restaurant, Pinkie hardly touch her food. Fluttershy who notice ask if Pinkie Pie was all right. "Pinkie, you are not eating your food, that's not like you not to eat your food."

Rainbow Dash was also noticing Pinkie Pie strange behavior. "You also did not even order any kind of junk food as well."

Pinkie sighed. "I'm sorry girls…I guess I'm still just a little bit sick."

Twilight smiled. "It's a right Pinkie; we are just worried about you that's all."

"Thanks Twilight." Said Pinkie softly as she tried to eat some more of her food.

Over at the distance was two mares, they were all talking and laughing, Pinkie couldn't help but to look over her shoulder to see the two mares, they were talking so loud that it was almost impossible not to hear their conversation. "Oh my, what a cute baby you got, he has your eyes!" Said the first mare.

"Why thank you, he has his father's nose and face, it's like looking at a mirror sometimes, it's amazing how much similar they look."

Both mares continued to talk about the baby, and the more they talk the more Pinkie started to cry. Twilight, who was sitting right next to Pinkie notice the crying. "Pinkie…are you…crying?"

Pinkie Pie burst out of the chair and ran off crying, Twilight who was in shock about the sudden burst look back at the rest of the herd where Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and said. "Twilight…if water is coming out of your eyes, there is a good chance that some pony is crying."

Pinkie Pie lock the doors at the Sugar Cube Coroner, you could still here her crying through the walls. "Oh my." Said Rarity with a soft voice. "I do wonder what is wrong with Pinkie Pie. She acted strange all day today, something is defiantly bothering her."

"But she won't tell us, or let us in." Said Fluttershy.

Twilight had an idea. "I can teleport my way in there and see if I can help."

"I don't know Twi." Said Apple Jack. "She lock the doors for a reason you know, I think we should just let her handle this on her own."

"I still want to try." Without waiting for a response from her friends she teleported into the sugar Cube Coroner.

"Come on yall." Said Apple Jack. "Twilight would know what to do." With that being said the rest of the herd broke off back to their homes, hoping that Pinkie Pie would be all right and that Twilight would know what to do about what happen.

"Pinkie?" Said Twilight as she came into the house. "Pinkie pie...if you would like to talk to someone I'm here Pinkie." Twilight said in a soft voice.

"Go away!" Pinkie snap back in between tears. "I just want to be left alone!"

"Pinkie I left when you are sick but I am not going to leave a friend in need." Twilight walk to Pinkie's door and stood there. "I won't come in Pinkie, I will only come in if you let me, but you can tell me anything you want to…I'm here for you, you know." The crying continued then died down as Pinkie Pie slowly open the door. Twilight gave Pinkie Pie a slight smile, a welcoming smile, seeing this smile almost made Pinkie Pie cry again as she hug Twilight as tight as she could.

"RAPE!" Twilight shouted the words back to Pinkie, a rape attack…in Ponyvill? Pinkie Pie nodded her head slowly. "Pinkie…when did this happen?"

"About a week ago." Pinkie Pie said softly as she open her drawer. "And this stupid thing says that I…I…" Pinkie almost chocked on the words they were so hard to say. "I'm pregnant." She said at last and cried on top of Twilight. All of this information was unbelievable for Twilight ears, no wonder Pinkie never told any pony and this will explain why she was acting so strange lately as well.

"We need to report this Pinkie, we can't let him get away from this he might do this to another mare!" Pinkie knew that Twilight was right, but nothing like this had ever happen in Ponyvill before. "What did he look like, what was his cutie mark?"

"He called himself Shadow because he was so mysterious and there was no cutie mark…he painted his cutie mark black so it can wash off…and he was black colored pony."

"Black colored pony? There is none of those in Ponyvill…Shadow? That's a stupid…" Twilight stop talking as for she was getting an idea of who attack Pinkie. "Pinkie…there is only one black pony with that name who lives near Ponyvill! We need to tell the princess about this Pinkie!"


	5. Chapter 5 The Arrest

Chapter 5 The Arrest

"Looks like you are finally in the Equestria Daily Newspaper Shadow." Said Blue as he was in Shadow's home having some breakfast the following day.

"You mean to tell me that our show Bronys is finally getting popular?" Shadow ask happily.

Blue shook his head. "I told you no one will watch our stupid show Shadow, but this time it looks like you did something else." Blue threw the paper on the table and on the title it said there is a shadow raping mares in Ponyvill.

Shadow laugh. "It said there is a shadow raping mares in the town, not me Blue."

Shadow kept on reading the article when at the bottom it had a picture of Pinkie Pie with a quote. "The colt said that his name is Shadow because he is very mysterious."

Shadow almost choked on his tea. "WHAT! Who want the name Shadow is a stupid name! At least I'm the only black colored pony there is in this crazy place." Blue shifted his eyes which made Shadow nervous. "Don't tell me." Shadow read on and found out that the colt was black as well, with black paint on his cutie mark so there would be no way to identify him. "Oh you got to be kidding me." Shadow said with a sign. "You know the seconded a pony reads this out there Blue…I'm dead." There was a knock on the door. "Go away we don't want to see any pony today!" Shouted Shadow.

"Shadow this is the police, open up or we will be force you use force."

"Uh…pretty please?" Shadow ask nicely as the door got busted down on the ground and about four pony's came rushing in and tackling Shadow on the ground. "You are making a mistake! It's because I'm black I see how it is!" One of the police ponies tied Shadow's mouth with cloth so he would not talk anymore.

Blue who was seeing the whole thing unfold said. "Shadow, when the cloth is pulled from your face don't say a word, I'm going to get you out of this."

One of the police ponies look at Blue and said. "Best not get enfold kid, helping a rapist severs a long time in jail." The police look back at Shadow and said. "And raspiest either gets life in jail or death and it I have it my way." The police lean forward to Shadows face and said. "I would just put it as death and get you creeps out of this world and be done with."

All four of the police pony's walk outside, where a crowd had already started, as the pony's in Green Plains were cussing Shadows name and throwing rocks at him, Shadow did not try to resist at all and the police did not try to stop the crowd. As all five of them was walking to Canterlot for a trail.

In Ponyvill the crowds where even worst there then in Green Plains, by now every pony had heard about the attack and once they saw Shadow walking down the streets they all started to throw things at him, and once again the police did not try to stop them one little bit. A few pony's where calling him names, "He should die!" Shouted one pony. Another pony shouted. "HANG HIM, HANG THEM ALL!" One pony threw a rock so hard at Shadow's stomach that it brought him down to a knee and once he was done they all gang up on the poor defenseless colt and started to beat him to death. The police took their time before breaking up the fight. Once the fight got broken up Shadow was badly beaten but was still able to move.

The herd, Apple Jack, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy was seeing everything from Twilights balcony. Apple Jack got in rage when she saw Shadow. "So that is the no good, rotten to the core, name for a pony. Just give me three minutes alone with that fellow I'll break him."

"A pony like that needs to be behind bars." Sated Rarity.

"A pony like that does not deserve to live." Said Rainbow Dash as she saw the colt walk to Canterlot.

"I never knew there were ponies that mean to do that." Said Fluttershy. The whole herd was talking about how bad of a pony Shadow is, but Twilight was still unsure, but she knows she made the right call and told the princess everything that Pinkie Pie told her.


	6. Chapter 6 The Trial

Chapter 6 The Trial

"Your majesty, you got no right to hold my client without proof that he had rape Miss Pie that she so claims." Said Blue in the court of law. The Court of law had the princess siting in the high chair, there was a jury, and this jury was all of Pinkie Pie friends, behind Shadow and Blue was a whole crowd of angry pony's, and to the right was Pinkie Pie with her lawyer.

The Lawyer pony step up and said. "Your client is the color black Mr. Blue, and just how many black ponies are in Ponyvill? Just one and that is the monster that you are protecting right now."

The crowd cheered. "OBJECTION!" Cried Blue. He does not have any right to call my client a monster your majesty."

The Princess just clutches her head and said. "Overruled."

Blue just let out a puff of steam as he called Pinkie Pie to the stance. "Miss Pie…you said that the colt painted his cutie mark black so that after the attack he can wash it off and you will not be able to identify him buy his mark, is that or is that not what you said?"

"Yes." Pinkie Pie said calmly.

"So is it not possible that your attacker painted his whole body black so that after the attack he can take a bath and all the evidence will be wash away?"

Pinkie Pie did not say anything right away; her lawyer stood up and yelled out the word objection. "Your honor I would think that Miss. Pie would know the difference when paint was touching her body or if it was skin."

"Well Miss Pie." Said Blue, "was it paint or was it skin that you felt against yours?" Pinkie Pie just stood there with her mouth open, Blue was making Pinkie Pie double check and triple check her memories and the results of this was making Pinkie Pie contradicting herself and all Blue needed was something to come out of her mouth that pointed the attacker away from his friend. "Well Miss Pie…we are waiting."

"I…I…I…don't know." Pinkie Pie said at last with a few tears.

"No further question your honor." Blue walk back to Shadow and Pinkie Pie lawyer called for a recess. "Not bad for a pony who never even took the BAR eh Shadow?" Blue ask with a smile.

"Make me free Blue, but don't ruin her life any more than it already is." Shadow said softly.

"I'm sorry Shadow." Blue responded with the same tone of voice. "But if you want out of here I have to break her, I know you love her cooking but let me run this case, I will try not to hurt her with my words but sometimes I have to, if I don't win this case Shadow there going to put you to death!"

Rarity walks over to the two ponies and a stiff and firm voice she said. "If you ever want to know what the lowest life form there is…well I'm looking at them." And walk away not even turning her head at the door.

Thirty minutes went by this time with Shadow on the stance and Pinkie Pie lawyer asking the questions this time. "Shadow…I heard that you murder pony's in your life is that true?" Shadow did not respond right away, he look at Blue and Blue nod his head.

"Yes." Shadow said very coldly.

"Why is it that you had to look at your friend to answer that question?"

Shadow once more look over at Blue and Blue just put his head on his table. "Because…he is my partner."

"I see…he is your partner…partners in crime?" The crowd cheered those words. "We have proof Shadow of why you left the army…how about you read it for the rest of us to hear?"

Pinkie Pie lawyer gave Shadow a piece of paper for Shadow to read. Shadow took a pause, then took a breath of air and started to read the document. "Shadow is hereby given a dishonor discharge for-"

"Dishonor Discharged…you were a trouble maker."

"I was a drinker." Shadow said coldly.

"Was? Police reports over at Green Plains say that you are a regular in bar fights. In fact you have the skills to kill any pony with only three moves...you are a very dangerous colt Mr. Shadow."

"I had a rough life."

"Had…well look at my client Mr. Shadow…she just found out that she is pregnant, her whole life took a change ever since you attack her."

Blue stood up and yelled the word objection. "Your honor my client is innocent until he is proven guilty!"

"Then let's prove him guilty right now and save the court some trouble?"

The crowd cheered at that idea but Blue still object to it. "On what proof? Miss Pinkie Pie does not even know if it was skin or paint touching her body!" The crowd booed Blue but he did not mind it. "There needs to be evidence, that Shadow rape Miss Pie!"

"What about her baby Mr. Blue?" Said Pinkie's lawyer. "What about the child that had nothing to do with this?"

"I say that home pregnancy test can be false and that she needs to get a real test done!"

The crowd booed Blue some more until the princess had to calm them down. "Blue is right, we can't have false claims, if Shadow is not the rapist then he is free to go. Miss Pinkie Pie, I will take you to the hospital to give you a full test done, sometimes we just have to be one hundred and ten percent sure that we have our facts right." Pinkie Pie nodded "Court will continue tomorrow."

Shadow step down from the stage and walk over to Blue, in a whisper Shadow said. "I really hate that guy"

"I know, I know but he is just doing his job like I am doing mine Shadow, and he is very good so be careful with him all right?"

"What if it ends up that Pinkie Pie is pregnant?"

"I might be able to have the court wait until the baby comes out but other than that nothing really."

"What is the possibility that someone is trying to frame me?"

"From what I know Shadow…if I was on the jury side, I don't know if you are guilty or innocent at the moment right now."

The next day Shadow and Blue where back in the court room, Blue tried to hold off on the court just a little bit longer. "Your honor, a pregnancy test can take weeks before we can get the results back,"

"Actually Blue we just got the results back this morning." Said the Princess.

"This morning? That seemed strangely fast Princess."

Pinkie's Lawyer stood up, "If a home pregnancy test can tell if you are pregnant three weeks in advice, then why can a doctor test not tell us the next day?"

The crowd cheered but Blue felt a little unease about the results coming back as soon as the princess read the results. "In the case study Pinkie Pie…you are pregnant."

The entire court room gasp and Pinkie Pie put her head on the table and started to cry. Shadow put his head on the table to ad void seeing anyone eyes. Blue still tried to hold the court room. "Your honor, now that we know that Pinkie Pie is indeed pregnant, how about we wait until she delivers then test Shadow to see if he is the father or not?"

Pinkie lawyer objected. "Your honor this is obviously a result of delay of time that the definite are trying to make here, we know Shadow rape Miss. Pie and we know that she is pregnant, why should we wait to see if the blood is the same?"

"What Proof!" Shouted Blue. "Until we know for certain that the child is indeed Shadow's there is no proof of still accusing my client for something that he did not do!"

"You want proof! It is a known fact that Pegasus shed feathers all the time, and in a fight I am sure that the feathers went flying on that day! If we send a team of investigators over there and they find just one piece of feather, is that proof enough for you Blue! Is that proof enough for YOU!" The crowds raise and applauded Pinkie's lawyer as they started to call Shadow names and saying that if they found that one piece of feather that Shadow should be and for the crime. Even Rainbow Dash and the others were getting in on the action.

The princess had to quite the place down and once everyone stopped talking she said. "We will send a team of investigators over to Miss Pinkie's house to find evidence. Everyone else is free to go, this court will return within the next few hours."

The crowd dispatched and Pinkie Pie lawyer came up to Shadow and Blue and pluck a single piece of feather off of Shadow. "Better pray that we don't find this in her room you disgusting monster." He said as he put the feather in his bag and walk out of the door.

"I really…hate that guy." Shadow said as the lawyer walk out of the door.

"He is an actor…he knows nothing about law he is just getting the media on his side." Blue said with a cold stare

Over At Pinkie Pie home there was a team of pony's searching the place up and down, left and right to find just one piece of feather when finally out of the blue one of the investors came out of Pinkie Pie room and said that he found one. "Where was it at?" Said the Princess.

"I found the feather in the closet of Pinkie Pie room."

Every pony turn to face Shadow and he just started to laugh as he look up at the sky to see a black bird flying across the sky dropping feathers along the way down. Shadow laugh more and harder until the guards had to restrain him and bring him back to the court room one final time.

"How do you plea Shadow?" Ask the princess very deadly. "If you plead guilty then I can give your life, but if you plead guilty…I just hope you will have sweet dreams Shadow."

There was silence in the air as Shadow was hoof cuff every leg attaches to one another and his wings tied down. Shadow look at Blue, then at Pinkie, then back at the princess and said. "I plead…guilty."

There was a gasp in the crowd "This whole time you kept saying that you are not guilty Shadow, why change you answer now? Has your conscience finally caught up with you?"

"No your honor, I rather live with a ruin name then to die for something I did not do."

The crowd got angrier with Shadow's answer as the princess said these words to him. "Shadow…you have no sympathy over others, you only look after yourself and yourself alone, and for that I am sending you to death Shadow."

As the guards grab Shadow he smiled and said. "Have you ever wondered why there is no black colored pony's in Ponyvill? This is the reason right here!"

"Get him out of here!" The Princess demanded.

Pinkie Pie lawyer chuckled and in a soft voice he said. "That was too easy." Pinkie Pie wonders what he meant by that but did not really pay too much attention as she saw Shadow being dragged away.


	7. Chapter 7 The Epilogue

Chapter 7 Epilogue

There was a knock on the door, when Blue opens the door he did not expect to see Pinkie Pie over at Green Plains. "Miss Pie." Blue said with a shock. "How do you do?"

"I been better Blue…may I come in?" Blue notice that Pinkie was holding a folder, and the look on her face was not a happy one, something was on her mind so with a nod he let her in. "I am sure that I am the last pony that you would want to see." Pinkie said calmly as she came inside the house.

"Not at all Pinkie, the trial is over and Shadow is dead."

"Dead?" There was almost guilt in Pinkie voice.

"He had been dead three days now Miss Pie, he was sentence to death two days after the trial, and you are visiting me three days after his death."

"I'm…so sorry."

"Have a seat Miss Pie, all I want to ask you is are you one-hundred percent sure that it was him?"

"No." Pinkie said with a gasp of breath as she sat on a stone chair next to a stone table.

Blue sat across from the table. "But yet you still did not stop the court from putting him to sleep."

"I did not know what to do Blue." Pinkie said with a tear. "I kept replaying what happen in my head and now all I see is just…just a strange colt….I never seen this colt before…he just grab e in my room and."

Pinkie Pie was shaking and Blue put his hoof on top of hers to calm her down. "Don't go back to memory lane Pinkie, what's in that document that you got there?"

"It's the results…I'm not pregnant Blue." Pinkie look at Blue face for a response but Blue's face did not move.

"I knew I was right…it takes time to get any kind of DNA results, it does not take just one day, and it take weeks."

"So why would someone forge my papers saying that I was pregnant Blue?"

Blue thought about that question for a little while then just laugh a little. "I can only to come up with two reasons Miss Pie…some pony must really hate Shadow…or some pony wants to win a case really bad."

"You don't mean!"

"You are talking to me Miss Pie; surely you have your inspections."

"Well…when he said that was too easy as Shadow was being drag off from the court, those words kind of bug me a little." Pinkie said with a sigh.

"Indeed…there was nothing easy about that case Miss Pie, I still believe that you only won because the media was saying that Shadow was the bad guy and it corrupted everyone minds."

"I…I…I…I never even got rape in the closet!" Pinkie blurted out.

Blue nodded his head and remember when her lawyer pluck a single feather off of Shadow, Blue laugh some more. "He is a smart pony I give him that."

"You don't think."

"It's my only conclusion; the only problem is that we can't prove any of this in court Miss Pie."

"He gets away with murder?"

"Not just murder Miss Pie…but I believe rape as well." Pinkie gasp at the thought that her attacker was her lawyer. "After a while paint will get absorb into the skin…so it is possible that you felt skin touching you Miss Pie if the paint was dry."

"My attacker did tell me that he painted his cutie mark so I can't identify him."

"So there would be no need for you to think that he also painted his entire body as well…he pluck my clients feather and must had disguise himself as a crime lab pony to frame Shadow more, all of this can't be prove in court however. This also explains why he did not wanted to wait until you deliver because of the color of the baby might be his." Pinkie gasp, this was just too much information for her. "All of this makes since Miss Pie, but we can't prove any of this in the court of law."

"And he gets away free?"

"I'm afraid so."

Pinkie did not say a word, she just look at the cold stone table and started at it for a little while, there was nothing for Blue to do but watch as the little mare tried to figure everything out for herself. After a minute or so she lifted her head and look around the room. "There is no decorations in this house." Pinkie said at last, trying to get her mind off the murder and the rape.

"Shadow never did had any real style, he never decorated his place with that much of things, what you see is what you get."

"Shadow was mysterious."

Blue giggle and started to tell Pinkie stories of Shadow and how they had met and became friends. It was a bright and sunny day in Green Plains as two ponies who never met each other but only in court sat down together and started to share stories to one another as they were remembering a Pegasus who was falsely accuse and was sentence to death.


End file.
